New Year, New Life
by bubble drizzles
Summary: Annabeth looked up at the fireworks that were filling the sky. Gods, they were amazing. And even more amazing was the fact that she was wrapped in her boyfriend's arms, enjoying them. This new year would be so much better, she could feel it.


**A Percy Jackson fic.**

**New Year; New Life**

**by: bubble drizzles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my, I can't believe it's already _New Year's Eve_! Seems like just yesterday it was the beginning of the year! This author's note is probably going to be a bit longer - okay, a _lot_ - but _bear with me_, please! It's almost _2012_, people! **

**First of all, I wanted to thank everyone who read my stories this year, who reviewed, who put a story [or me!] on alert or favorite. Thank you so, _so_ much, you have no idea how much this meant to me. I think I have grown a lot since my first story, "Anything But Normal" and it was mostly thanks to you reviewers who gave me CC.**

**So many things happened to me this year, in FF and out. I moved to a new city in the beginning of the year, and now in the beginning of 2012 I'll be moving back [So heads up! Starting January 3rd, I won't have my computer until January 14th-15th]. I met so many amazing people this year, I was a part of the Revolution [BeginningTheRevolution] and they became my closest friends here, and now I'm working on a collab account called _LegendsofLit_ with Callie, Lex, Max, Emily, and Janae.**

**And to think it all started with a review I sent to Lex [xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx] . . . **

**I wanted to apologize to the people I hurt this year, I wanted to thank those who were there for me when I needed them, and I wanted to say that you guys on FF were my family this year. Thank so much. I hope 2012 will be an even better year for all of you. **

**I wish you all the best. A lot of happiness, health, love, peace, and lots and lots of writing.**

* * *

><p>After working together and seeing that they could get along very well, Greeks and Romans decided to throw a New Year's Eve party, and the chosen place? The beloved Greek camp.<p>

Camp Half-Blood had never been so crowded. It was the first New Year's Eve since the end of the Giant War, and, of course, _everyone_ wanted to celebrate.

It was a very nice evening. Not too warm or too cold, no clouds in the sky, the moon and stars shining brightly. The Big House was lit up with golden lights, and the tables in the Dining Pavillion were being used not for seating, but just for holding the huge amount of food that was prepared for the night. Tables were scattered all around the camp and beach towels were being spread on the beach, where some campers had started to gather.

Old demigods, young demigods, Roman demigods, Greek demigods. _It's like a demigod convention,_ Percy thought as he walked down Half-Blood Hill, past Thalia's pine, searching for his friends.

"Hey Percy!"

"Perce, what's up?"

"Hi Jackson!"

He smiled at the campers greeting him. Being a prophecy kid could sure make someone famous. . . well, at least in the _demigod_ world.

"Percy!" he heard a girl's voice calling his name and before he had a chance to turn, someone was already hugging him.

"Oh, hey Hazel!" he laughed, hugging the younger girl back. They spent so much time together those past months - at Camp Jupiter, in the Argo II, during their quest - that Hazel had become a younger sister to Percy. "Where's Frank?"

"Nice tie. Oh, he's coming. He wanted to _'grab a bite'_ first. You know how he is,"

Percy chuckled, "Same old of Frank. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, not much, really. Just trying to get my life back to normal now that it's all over. . ."

"Aren't we all?"

"_Perce_!" he heard Frank's voice as he came over to talk to them, "What's up, dude?"

"Frank, man!" Percy greeted him with a _'man hug_', "Nice to see you!"

"Yeah! Where's that pretty girlfriend of yours?" he looked at Percy's black 'Happy New Year!' tie, "Nice tie."

"Thanks. I'm actually looking for her right now. . ."

"Percy, Frank, Hazel!" someone shouted,

"Piper, Jason, hey!" Hazel smiled, "Where's Leo?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Flirting with a girl he won't get, as usual. By the way, nice tie, Percy."

"Who's the lucky lady?" Frank asked,

"Reyna," Piper laughed.

"Just saw them near the lake," Annabeth walked over, "She was practically _begging_ me to get him out of there. I told him where you guys were, he'll be here soon." She turned to Percy and gave him a kiss, "Hey Seaweed Brain. Nice tie."

Percy, though, seemed to have barely heard her. He was gaping at the gorgeous blonde like she was the best thing since. . . blue Cherry Coke. And everyone knew how much he loved blue Cherry Coke.

"Percy, stop drooling!" Annabeth's voice brought him back to the real world.

"I-I'm uh, I'm sorry," he stammered, "You just- Gods, you look _amazing_, Annabeth!"

She was wearing a short golden dress, with black heels, and her hair was braided. Nothing too over-the-top, but to Percy she had never looked more beautiful.

Annabeth blushed. "Thanks," she murmured.

"Annabeth, Annabeth!" a younger girl, about fourteen, ran to the blonde daughter of Athena,

"Gigi, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen the girls?"

"Yeah, I saw Emily, Lex and Callie over by the beach. The rest I don't know. Why?"

"Oh, they decided they would play matchmaker and got me a date. I left the cabin and a boy came up to me, saying my friends asked him to be my _date_."

"Woah, who was the boy?"

"No idea. I apologized and ran off, but then I ran into _Leo_ and had to put up with his flirting before he found Reyna and went to flirt with her."

All of them laughed, "Ouch. Tough luck."

"Yeah. They're _so_ gonna pay for this. Thanks, by the way," she turned around and walked to the beach, but not before looking at Percy and saying, "Nice tie."

"Thanks," he replied, "So I've been told."

"Who was that?" Jason asked,

"Oh, my half-sister, Gianna **[1]**."

"Nice friends she has," Hazel grinned,

"They're definitely the craziest bunch."

"Maybe we should introduce them to Nico. He _does_ have to start hanging out with people his age," Percy noted.

Annabeth shook her head, "Gigi has this friend, Sage, daughter of Aphrodite, who has a _huge_ crush on Nico. He wouldn't last a day."

* * *

><p>"You guys are <em>dead<em> to me!" Gigi shouted as soon as she saw her friends, "Whose idea was that?"

"You're my little half-sister," Lex said, pushing her black hair behind her ears, "You know that's not my thing."

"Mine either," Emily stated, "If I wanted to play matchmaker, I would have done it with Katie and Travis. They had this big fight last week and _gods_, she cried all night. I was comforting her and barely slept. If I wanted to play matchmaker, it's _obvious_ I would have done it with them. You know how I hate not sleeping."

"Or you would have done it with Rory and Andi **[2]**," a tall, skinny, pale, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl said. When Gigi turned to look at her, Callie raised her arms up in surrender. "I'm Roman," she said, as if it explained everything. Which, truthfully, it did.

"Rory and Andi, yes!" Emily squealed, her blue eyes widening, "They're so _adorable_!"

"Emily," said a twelve-year old girl with black hair and dark brown eyes, making her way through the beach, eating something that looked suspiciously like blue cake, "Would you _please_ stop with the squealing? Gods. . ."

"Max, it's _Emily_. She ships Randy as much as she ships Perc-" Gigi stopped talking and her green eyes widened, "IS THAT A _DRESS_?"

"No, no, it's a _potato sack_," Max said, sarcastically, while tugging at her black dress.

"Am I hearing things or did someone just say Max was wearing a _dress_?" Sam walked over to them, followed by Tess and Janae.

"Styx, Max _is_ wearing a dress!" Janae noted.

"Oh, no, the world is gonna end!" Tess yelled.

"Tess, that's only in _2012_," Terra, a sixteen-year old daughter of Apollo, joined them with Kenzie, her redheaded half-sister, by her side.

"And what year do you think it will be in," Tess checked her watch, "10 minutes? Smart one."

"Maxie!" A fourteen-year old girl with jet black hair, blue eyes and wearing bright red lipstick yelled, "How did you like the dress?"

Max looked murderous, "So it was _you_ who stole my jeans and my shirt and put the dress in my bed? I'm going to kill you, Troy. _Kill you_!"

"I'm doing you a _favour_, Max," Troy looked calm, "You look adorable in this dress, you should wear it more often."

"Really Max, you look great!" Sage agreed.

"Of course you agree. You probably were in on the plan, weren't you Sage?" she glared.

"Not on this one. This was all my Roman half-sister here," she motioned to Troy, "My only plan was to get Gigi a date."

"So it was _you_?" Gigi shrieked.

"Uhh..."

"Sage, you better start running. _Fast_."

"Wait, guys!" Callie called, looking at the mass of campers gathered at the beach, "The fireworks! 10 seconds!"

_"10,"_

_"9,"_

_"8,"_

_"7,"_

_"6,"_

_"5,"_

_"4,"_

_"3,"_

_"2,"_

_"1!" _

All the campers started cheering, while fireworks colored the sky.

"Wow, it's _beautiful_," Janae noted.

Sam nodded, "Even better than the 4th of July ones."

"Happy New Year, guys!" Lex smiled.

"Aw, come here!" Kenzie yelled, pulling all the girls into a massive group hug. "Happy New Year!"

"Uh, get me out of here!" Max groaned.

"Shut up, little girl," Lex teased.

* * *

><p>Annabeth looked up at the fireworks that were filling the sky. Gods, they were amazing. And even more amazing was the fact that she was wrapped in her boyfriend's arms, enjoying them.<p>

This new year would be so much better, she could _feel_ it.

No more prophecies to worry about, no more missing boyfriends, no more amnesia, no more Giants, or Titans, or potential girlfriends for Percy. No more nothing. This new year it would be just her and Percy and their friends and family.

And they would enjoy it like never before.

"Happy New Year, Seaweed Brain,"

Percy looked down at her and kissed her passionately, "Happy New Year, Wise Girl."

* * *

><p><strong>[1] My Revolution name, hehe. Not my real one, though it's close.<strong>

**[2] LegendsofLit peeps, you know what I'm talking about.**

**Yes, this story featured _moi_, Emily, Callie, Lex, Max, Sage, Troy, Tess, Terra, Kenzie, Janae and Sam, mahhh crayzay FF buddies.**

**Before I wrap up my last fic of 2011, I wanna give some quick shoutouts to some friends, and people who talked to me this year:**

**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx, Eleos, musiclover99, InheriGirl, larkgrace, bookluva98, daughterofapollo5565, NeonShoelaces, girl with the mockingjay wings, Chosen Hero Sync, Academic Games, MeIshAmazing, Druid Girl333, Silentflier, PrincessInCombatBoots, Milo gone MIA, , Sunny99, , Gabrielle.F.R, 15demigod15, andorra ankara, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, DemiSpy, and _many_ more.**

**Thanks for making my year so great - at least online - and getting through the big Author's Note. Check out _LegendsofLit_!**

**HAPPY 2012!**

**Love,**

**~bubble drizzles**


End file.
